


Harry Potter: The Oblivious Prat

by padfootsotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramione Fanfiction, F/M, Harry Being The Oblivious Prat As Always, Hermione and Harry Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If pain must come, may it come quickly. Because I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best way possible. If he has to make a choice, may he make it now. Then I will either wait for him or forget him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: The Oblivious Prat

_“If pain must come, may it come quickly. Because I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best way possible. If he has to make a choice, may he make it now. Then I will either wait for him or forget him.”_

* * *

 

Snow covered the usual green land of Hogwarts. Hermione looked on from the bridge and smiled softly as fresh snow rained down from the sky. She held out her hand, catching some snowflakes. 

 

She heard footsteps coming from her left, she instantly knew who it was. Being best friends with someone for seven years does that to you. “Hullo Ron.” 

 

“He’s a right git, you know that?” Hermione laughed softly. Ron elbowed her gently, she turned to look at him, “I’m being serious.” 

 

“Oh Ron,” Hermione started, she watched in fascination as her breath appeared in front of her. She felt Ron’s arm come around her, “When did you get so-,” 

 

“So un-Ron?” They both laughed and Hermione nodded. “I guess being with Luna does that you, can’t really be the immature prat that I was before.” He smiled brightly at her and then it slowly dimmed as he saw the sadness in her eyes. “He’s going to open his eyes one day ‘Mione.” 

 

Hermione closed her eyes, “I’m just afraid that it might be too late for him.” Ron didn’t answer, he did however nod solemnly.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

That night Hermione Granger watched as one Harry Potter stuttered out his question to one Katie Bell. She watched as the person she loved, who was oblivious to everything around him –including her, love someone else. Several someone else’s. She felt Ginny’s hand squeeze her hand reassuringly. She turned to red-haired girl and gave a small smile. 

 

For about three weeks Hermione watched as Katie and Harry held hands and kissed in the common room, the Great Hall, just about everywhere. She watched them with a heavy heart whenever they disappeared somewhere together. 

 

She hated the pitying stares that her friends gave her. Hated how they knew how she felt but the subject of her affections did not. How was he so blind? Granted he wore glasses, but still. Did he know but just neglected her? Hermione shook her head, Harry was a lot of things but being ignorant purposely was not one of them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione looked over her book as Harry came in, she saw Ron and Ginny stopping their game. “Hey mate,” Ron greeted and Ginny gave a small smile. “You alright?” 

 

“I broke up with Katie.” That got Hermione’s attention. She placed her book down on her lap. 

 

“Why?” Ginny inquired. She looked subtly at Hermione. 

 

“I didn’t feel anything for her, plus she was too different for my liking.” 

 

“Really?” Ron asked, “How so?” 

 

“She’s a brilliant Quidditch player but that’s the only thing we have in common, besides the fact that we’re both Gryffindor. I want someone who has a passion for something else, or just a fire for something,” Harry looked at the fire, unaware of Hermione’s fast beating heart. 

 

She didn’t want to get her hopes up, whenever she did it was always squashed down by reality. She didn’t want to put her heart out on the line again. 

 

“I know someone like that,” Ron spoke looking at Hermione. She glared at him but did not say anything. 

 

Harry shook his head, “I want to stay single for a while.” 

 

That lasted a month. It was the same routine for Hermione and like with every routine one got tired of it. She got tired of loving him and not getting anything back. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was now spring and Hermione Granger watched as the leaves turned a bright green. “Oi, Granger!” She rolled her eyes, however it was not one of annoyance but fondness. 

 

“What do you want Malfoy?” 

 

She saw Draco arch a brow, “I’m still Malfoy?” 

 

“That is your surname is it not?” 

 

“You know what I mean.” 

 

“Well, I’m still a Granger to you,” Draco scoffed. 

 

“What are you doing?” He moved so he stood beside her. Hermione couldn’t help but smell his scent as it danced with the wind. He smelled good. 

 

“Watching the leaves.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“It’s fascinating. How the leaves change colour, ever since I was a little girl I always loved it.” She heard Draco mumble something and she softly hit him in the stomach. “It’s like magic.” 

 

“I suppose it is.” They stood there staring at the trees for a while, Draco turned to Hermione loving how her hair –the one that she hated so much- framed her face and that nothing else could possibly suit her. “Come to Hogsmeade with me,” he mumbled. If his father was there Lucius would probably cane him. _No Malfoy mumbles._

 

“Sorry, what was that?” 

 

“Come to Hogsmeade with me.” 

 

Hermione looked at Draco. Their friendship was a strange one, obviously stemming from a prejudiced root it would only end in strangeness. “Our friends would kill us,” Hermione spoke. It was true, no one really knew that they were friends, not even Ron or Harry. 

 

“I don’t care.” 

 

It was those three words that made Hermione smile genuinely for the first time in a long while. “Okay.” 

 

Their relationship was a secret, it was both of their decision. There were still prejudiced people in Slytherin, actually in all of Hogwarts and Hermione did not want Draco to be ostracized from the only people he knew. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was now summer and Harry Potter watched as his two best friends laughed along the Black Lake. “It’s such a beautiful day,” Luna mused as she played with the grass, “I shall miss it.” 

 

“We’ll be back Luna, next year.” Hermione smiled at her blond haired friend. 

 

Harry looked at Hermione fondly, he loved it when she smiled because it made him smile as well. He watched as unruly bits of hair fell in front of her face, it took him all of his strength not to reach out and tuck it behind her ear. Hermione noticed Harry watching her and gave him a soft smile. 

 

Butterflies fluttered in Harry’s stomach and he felt his heart skip a beat. It’s been a few weeks since he found out that he had feelings for his closest friend. After confiding in Ron, who reassured him that Hermione might have feelings for him, he decided that he’ll confess to her and soon. 

 

“What time is it?” Ginny asked. 

 

“It’s time to go,” Hermione answered, she stood up and the others followed suit. 

 

The six of them walked towards where the Hogwarts train was located. Harry walked with Hermione, often glancing at her. He wanted to beat himself up, why couldn’t he have seen her sooner? She was everything that he could ever want and need in his life. He could only hope that he was not too late. 

 

“Hermione, may I ask you a question?” His request however was drowned out by the whistle of the train. Hermione turned to him. 

 

“Did you say something Harry?” He was about to open his mouth when he saw Hermione’s focus steered over his shoulder. “I beg your pardon Harry, but I have a prior commitment,” she smiled apologetically to him and walked past him. 

 

Harry watched as he saw Hermione walk over to Malfoy and his cronies. Hermione hanging out with that ferret git? He saw Ron stand beside him, “When did Hermione and _Malfoy_ become friends?” He spat out Malfoy’s name as if it was the most foul thing he has ever encountered. 

 

“I suspect this year, they’ve been put on patrols together and their classes are similar,” He saw Ron shrug, How could he be so indifferent about the whole situation? “If she’s happy then I’m happy. Hermione’s been by my side since I was eleven if she wants to be friends with him then that’s fine with me. It’s my turn to stand by her side.” Ron turned to Harry. 

 

“I won’t say that I was jumping up and down in glee when I saw them becoming friends but like I said, if Hermione’s happy then I’m happy.” Ron clapped Harry’s shoulder with his hand and with a nod Ron followed Luna on the train. 

 

Harry stood on the platform as he watched Hermione smile at Malfoy who in return smiled back at him. He saw his friends standing awkwardly by the side and watched as Hermione greeted them with equal enthusiasm. Harry, in spite of the situation, smiled. It was so Hermione to be friendly with everyone even if they were the foulest gits in the whole world. 

 

He frowned as he saw that Hermione was obviously just going to meet them in their compartment. It hurt, he realized being dismissed for someone else. He looked back to the scene, they were just friends he consoled himself. He had plenty of time. He just needed to wait for the right moment. With that in mind he got on the train, however as his back was to them he missed Draco fondly kissing Hermione’s forehead and her intertwining their hands together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit eh with this but hope you like it. thanks for reading. check out my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
